Dragonborn's Love
by FeebasFrodo14
Summary: Edward came to Skyrim on his mother's last wish, but was captured whilst crossing the border. After escaping an execution and meeting a beautiful Imperial from Whiterun, could he reveal his mother's true wish? For him to fufill his destiny as Dragonborn, and to find his true love during the war raging around them? Mostly a Skyrim romance! Please Review!
1. Helgen

**I know, I'm sorry! I just wanted to write this desperately. This is a mix of Twilight and Skyrim, but the only Twilight thing about it is the characters and the love story (sorta). The world, gods, politics and pretty much everything else is Skyrim. If Skyrim fans don't mind reading about Edward and Bella, I'm sure you'll love this story! (Well, I hope :D) This is based on the game Skyrim, though some dialogue and such may not be accurate.**

**THIS IS A TWILIGHT AND SKYRIM CROSSOVER! Just wanted to make that clear :D**

**P.S: Msg me if you have any questions about this story, such as some words you don't understand and such.**

**Enjoy! I will continue with Realms of Tamriel and Chosen as well, so don't worry too much!**

I glance up at the sky after awaking from my sleep, seeing a couple of Hawks flying free above my head. I smile at them weakly, wishing that I were like them. But instead, I had my hands binded together by a piece of rope on my lap, and I was on a carriage leading to my death. The only sound that I hear are the familiar footsteps of the horse pulling this cart along, and the grumbles of the man next to me, who, unlike the rest of us, had a cloth in his mouth to stop him from talking at all. Opposite me, there sits another Nord like me with blonde hair and dirt across his face. He looks slightly at peace with his upcoming demise, unlike the man next to him who was quaking at the unknown. Why was I here again?

Oh right, because my mother wanted me here. Well, she didn't wish for me to be captured by the Imperials and taken to the chopping block, in fact, she wanted me to be free with our own kind. Her name was Elizabeth, and when I was born, she raised me singlehandedly in Bruma, a town just outside of Skyrim, in Cyrodiil. That place was as close as we could get to being in our homeland, and I could faintly recall her promising me daily that she would take me away from that Imperial infested place and take me where we could live happily. That was until she was taken away from me by my idiot of a father. James cared little for me and ma, leaving us to defend for ourselves whilst he harassed travellers and stole their goods.

He was a bandit leader holed up in a place called 'Hidden camp'. Despite the name, the place wasn't exactly hidden, but it was enough that passing traders and such wouldn't see the impending ambush. My mother weekly brought his little group supplies, and a few weeks after I turned eighteen, she was murdered by a bandit that had just been recruited by James. Apparently, she looked like she was going to try and raid them as she knew where they were. Elizabeth was weary and old the last time I saw her, and I couldn't understand that bandit's motives, but what I do know is my father couldn't care less. After working for the Fighter's Guild in my town for a year, I finally had enough money to buy a horse and travel to Skyrim like my mother wanted.

On my way past the border, I was captured by the Imperials right after they caught Ulfric, the man who had before killed the High king of Skyrim, Torygg. That was the man currently sitting next to me with a cloth in his mouth. I figure they placed that there to prevent him from shouting and escaping. Ulfric had killed the High king by using the ancient dragon language to shout him apart. I don't know much about it, but I did know that the Greybeards living in a castle on the tallest mountain studied such arts. Maybe he learnt from them?

It doesn't matter. Right now, I was on my way to Helgen, and toward my death. I just hoped that my mother and whatever gods that cared were smiling down at me right now. Before I could brood more on the events of my life, the blonde haired Nord started to talk.

"Hey you. You're finally awake," he greets me once he realises my eyes are open. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He jerks his head the shaking man next to him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along." The supposed thief exclaimed. The Stormcloaks were rebelling against the Imperial's, trying to take Skyrim back for the Nords. I had dreamt about joining them, but there was no use in dreaming now. "Empire was nice and lazy," he continues, "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He turns his crazed eyes to me. "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The blonde Nord snorts slightly. "We're brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!" The carriage driver hisses from the front, turning his head to look at us with narrowed eyes before he goes back to concentrating on where we're going.

"What's his problem?" The dark-haired Nord asks, ignoring the Imperial driver as he nods to Ulfric. I look at him in disgust. How dare he speak about Ulfric in such a manner? And how could he not know about this man, the one man who dared to stand up for Nords everywhere by fighting against the Imperial scum?

The blonde Nord must agree with me – his agitation shows in his voice. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" He snaps, looking as if he wanted to rip that horse thief's head from his body.

"Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." His eyes search the man's face and recognition flashes onto his own. "But if they've captured you... Oh gods! Where are they taking us?" He asks, rapidly looking around, trying to find a way to escape.

"I don't know where we're going. But Sovngarde awaits." I closed my eyes and thought of what Sovngarde would be like. My mother always told me of a place that valiant beings went to after death, and how there was nothing to fear there. It may have been something that she told me to make me happy when I was younger, but she added that the sky was full of colors and stars that slowly moved across the sky, never pausing.

"No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" The horse thief wails.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The blonde Nord inquires, attempting to settle him down.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." I start to remember Bruma. How the snow would cover every inch of the ground, and the smell of pastries coming out of the local inn. Then I recalled how ma would be questioned by the guards about pa. They were constantly knocking on my door and trying to force information out of her, but she kept quiet for that damn bastard. She sacrificed everything for James, but did he care?

"Rorikstead," the thief finally says, "I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" A female guard calls, drawing my attention to the left, where we could see the walls of Helgen. There's a couple of snowberry bushes and mountain flowers surrounding the road entering the gates, making the settlement seem happier than it actually is.

"Good, let's get this over with," A man's voice grumbles. I assume it is General Tullius's voice, the guy that would be assisting our deaths today. As we pass come closer to the gate, I see the very man talking to the Thalmor – elves.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me!" I roll my eyes as he lists five of the eight divines. Technically, there are eight divines and the One, the eight gods that created our universe and our planet as we know it, but the One, known as Talos was once a mortal. He conquered the whole of Tamriel and began the third era before descending to godhood as the god of war.

During the fourth era, there was a war named the 'Great war' which was between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Mede Empire. At the end of the war, the White-gold concordat was signed, and the terms claimed that all worship of Talos would be banned. This created the rebellion against the Imperials and their Thalmor allies, and the reason why any Talos shrine in Skyrim or perhaps elsewhere is hidden.

"Look at him!" The blonde Nord exclaims, breaking me away from my thoughts. "General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him." His expression clearly shows how much he wanted to spit on their Elven faces. "Damn Elves. I bet they have something to do with this." He peers around, taking in our location. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here." Lucky bastard. None of the girls I knew would give me a second glance, so liking them was never a possibility. "Wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Who are they, Daddy?" A young boy asks aloud from his porch behind me. He has short brown hair and is wearing a red top. So innocent and naive. I wish I could go back to those days.

"Go inside, little cub." His father orders gruffly, wanting to keep his child away from the bloodshed.

"Why?" He questions, "I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now." The father orders, gently tugging on the boy shoulder.

"Yes father." The little boy sighs as he retreats back into his house. I wish my father was as caring as his was. My father probably didn't know who or where I was. We rounded the corner and the chopping block came into would never know what happened to be, even if he cared enough to look around Bruma.

"Why are we stopping?" The horse thief from Rorikstead asked, his gaze turns to the other prisoners lined up on either side of the block and gasps slightly.

"Why do you think?" The blonde Nord chuckles, "End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting." Would Ma be waiting for me?

"No wait! We're not rebels!" The other Nord cries, hoping that somebody will hear him and help.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The Nord opposite me sighs, standing up with me after Ulfric hops out of the cart, lining up alongside the horse thief in from of the Imperial captain.

"You've got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake!" I felt sorry for that oblivious thief. There was no way out but death right now.

"Step toward the block as we call your name! One at a time!" The captain calls as I slowly get out of the carriage. The man next to her was holding a board with a piece of paper attached to it.

"Empire loves their damned lists," The blonde Nord next to me mumbles, and I try not to crack a smile. It was true, though. They were very organized.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man with the list calls as Ulfric steps forward. He turns left and makes his way toward the two lines of people awaiting their deaths. His throws us a forlorn look as he walk past, and the man next to me almost silently whispers 'It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric.' I would say the same, but I don't walk to aggravate the ones who held us captive anymore than they already had been. "Ralof of Riverwood." Oh, so that was his name. The blonde Nord steps forward before following Ulfric to the lines. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

The horse thief steps forward, but does not go to follow the others. Instead, he decides to fight. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir looked at me, prodding me to go along with him but I discreetly shake my head. He sprints back to the gate, ignoring the 'Halt!' called to him from the captain. "You're not gonna kill me!"

"Archers!" She shouts, and no more than three seconds later, Lokir was on the floor, twitching slightly. "Does anyone else feel like running?" She asks after turning back around to face the rest of the prisoners. Nobody shakes their heads, but it is understood that running will gain nothing.

"Wait, you there," the male solider says to me, "Step forward." As I did, he looks me up and down. "Who are you?"

I clear my throat before speaking. "I am Edward Masen of Bruma." I claim, and he looks back down at his list in confusion.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." He turns to the female. "Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block," She hisses, and I frown. Were all Imperials this cruel?

"By your orders, Captain." The man agrees, looking at me. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain, prisoner." I look down at the ground but let the woman lead me to everyone else that was waiting for their death. I looked over to Ralof and gave him a sad smile. He returned the gesture before we both face forward.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," General Tullius started, "some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The voice is the name for the art of shouting. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now, the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" After his little speech, a piercing roar filled the air, making a chill run down my spine. What sort of creature could have mustered up such a noise?

"What was that?" The Captain asks, looking around to find the source.

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius!" The Captain turns to the priestess that stood across from me, in front of the other in line. "Give them their last rites." She orders, and the priestess clad in a brown robe nods and complies.

"As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the eight Divines-" Before she could carry on prolonging our lives, she was cut off by a distressed Stormcloak soldier.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" He exclaims, earning multiple frowns whilst he made his way to the block.

"As you wish," The priestess sighs, stepping away from the headsman and his axe.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" He jokes as the Captain pushes a foot onto his back to make him kneel. As he rested his head on the block, he says loudly, "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" He was smiling as the headsman powerfully lifted the giant axe over his shoulder and sliced the man's head off, leaving it to roll into a carefully laid basket.

"You Imperial bastards!" A female I couldn't see shrieks.

"Justice!" Someone else howls.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Another one agrees.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof quietly comments.

"Next!" The captain shouts, "The Nord in rags!" My eyes widen and I look up and the sky, silently apologising to my mother. I tried to make her wish come true, but I failed. Before I could stroll up to the block, there was another roar, like the one we heard before. It couldn't be something like a troll of a sabre cat.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" Someone questions.

"I said, _next prisoner!_" The Captain insists. She must have eaten a bad Sweet roll or something. No one could have such a temper as she did constantly.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The list guy instructs, trying to keep the captain happy. Or at least as close to happy as she would ever be. I sigh and stumble over to the block and allow myself to be pushed on the block. I look up at the headsman think of my mother, and how close I was to finding her again. The headsman raises the axe once more, lifting it over his shoulder for another clean cut –

But his aim was disrupted by a ear popping roar.


	2. Escape

I was awaiting my death and reunion with my mother one minute, and the next, there was a huge creature black as night landing on a nearby tower, glaring down at us mortals below. Its eyes were scanning through us, hearing the conversations that seemed distant to my ears.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Someone cries, pointing up at the hostile animal. It almost looked like a... dragon. But that couldn't be true. Winged children of Akatosh were only included in old legends and stories that people told kids to scare them. There were myths of Alduin taking over the whole of Nirn, thinking that his status of eldest son of Akatosh gave him the right to enslave mortals. And he supposedly had done once before. Was that why this creature was here? To take over the planet for its kind's victory?

"Sentry, what do you see?" The stupid captain asks from behind me. Could she not see the dragon looming over us?

"It's in the town!" A woman screams, looking up at it in horror.

"Dragon!" So everyone had finally figured it out. If we prisoners weren't going to be beheaded, we were going to be burnt to a crisp and ripped apart by this demon. Archer's begin to shoot arrows at the dragon's head, but their efforts were useless. He opens his mouth and a shout echoes from it, making everyone stumble around me. My head is still on the block, my movement halted as the shout shakes the ground. My vision is blurry, and I can barely focus on anything around me apart from a few colors.

"Hey, Nord! Get up! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" I hear Ralof call through my confusion. I look up to see him near the entrance to another tower, so I get to my feet and run. "This way!" We enter the tower and I see Ulfric sitting on a thin carpet. They begin to talk about what could possibly be happening, but I can't stand around chatting when the was a chance I could live, even if it was slim. I bolt up the stairs and see a soldier gathering a weapon on the first landing. Before I could speak to him, the wall in front of my collapses and the dragon cranes it's head inside, breathing fire onto the man. He was no more than a corpse when the fire clears. I peer through the hole to see that there's a hole in the roof of that little boys past home.

Seeing nowhere else to go, I leap out of the hole and onto the second floor of the house, continuing to run out of another small hole still burning in the wall across the room. Once I hit the ground outside, I was met with an old man and the Imperial soldier that was checking people off the list. I had no patience to be mad with him, so I help them lure the little boy who wanted to watch the soldiers earlier out of the way of the oncoming fire.

The Imperial leads me through a clear path, dodging fire and crumbling buildings until we reach the keep. Ralof was already there, his hands unbound and a blade in his right one. I yet again cannot hear what they were saying apart from the few words I could make out.

"Ralof...Traitor...Out of my way!" The Imperial growls next to me at Ralof, who is in front of us preparing to enter the keep.

"Escaping Hadvar... Not stopping... This time." Ralof shouts back.

"Fine... Hope that dragon takes to all to Sovngarde!"

"You!" Ralof's eyes are on me. "Come on, into the keep!" I don't hesitate to follow him through the door, leaving that Imperial list maker, Hadvar, to make his way through on his own. I

When we're inside, the only sounds are a few distant roars and out footsteps. He unties the rope from around my wrists, talking blurry nonsense that I can't hear. But when I click my fingers against my ears and pull on them a bit, my hearing is back, but only slightly. Ralof walks up to a dead body that's propped up on a table leg. He sighs.

"You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore," He says after acknowledging the man. I comply, stripping the poor man of his clothes and placing it on myself. "I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here." I also took his sword and swing it a couple of times. It felt weird to wear a dead man's armour and to wield his blade. I used to practise fighting on a dummy that was in our cellar back at home, so at least I knew how to fight, even if it was only a piece of stretched cloth filled with something to make it solid.

Ralof walked over to a door – the only visible way out of here – but it was locked. "This one's locked. Let's see about that gate." We both hear the whispers of someone approaching so we prepare ourselves to fight before hiding at either side of a gate opposite the door, the one that could not be opened from our side. I couple of seconds later; the mumbles became the clear voices of the captain and a few soldiers. One of them pulled a lever, lowering the spikes that we couldn't cross. Ralof looks at me and nods, then we attack. I take of the captain, managing to block her advances and hit her when her guard was down. By the time I kill her, Ralof had taken down the other two men.

I search the captain's body, feeling a little disgusted with myself as I do so, but, I find the key to the door we couldn't open. I unlock it and we proceed down a corridor until we find a bridge with some people at the other end. "Come on, let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads," Ralof mutters.

Before anyone could realise what was happening, rocks fell from above and smash into the weak wooden structure. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Ralof mutters something about the others finding another way through but I highly doubt there will be any other way.

There is a door to my left, and as I walk through, I see two Imperials gathering supplies from a couple of barrels at the far side of the room. I decided to sneak over to them before ambushing them, wounding the first man as Ralof took the other. Once the men were dead, I took the things the others didn't get in time as Ralof suggested. I wasn't one for adventuring or being constantly attacked, so the health potions crafted by past Imperials would be of great use to me.

We continued through the hallways, passing a torture chamber, a room full of Imperials and a room of Frostbite spiders, before we crossed a small stone bridge over a mini stream. I looked to my right to see a bear, sleeping under the light shining through a small crack in the ceiling. "Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. See her? I'd rather nor tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step" Ralof whispers, pointing to what I have already noticed. "Or, if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow. Might take her by surprise." He reaches behind his back and passes me a wooden bow and about twelve arrows.

Although his motives weren't in my favour, that great black dragon saved me from having my head lobbed off. If my mother wanted me to live in Skyrim, then I will fulfil her wish. I sneak past her, and follow a small, curved pathway until I saw some light peeking through a crevice. "It's the way out!" Ralof exclaims, and we both squeeze through the gap. It's hard, but we eventually make it, and out into the fresh air free men.

"Wait!" Ralof suddenly hushes, leading me to a boulder. The black dragon's roar echoes through the mountains as he flies past us, but doesn't see us. Ralof tells me about someone in the nearby town Riverwood that could help me – give me some supplies to start me off in Skyrim. He suggests that we split up, but I ask if I can follow him instead. He agrees and we start down a long cobble pathway.

As we stroll, I look around me in wonder. The sun is up in the sky, reflecting its light onto the beautiful stream where some salmon swim. Snow covers some of the rocks surrounding us, and there are even a few foxes and rabbits scurrying into the bushes. We pass a hunter and his dog, a grey mutt with sparkling blue eyes. We didn't have any dogs where I lived, apart from the occasional husky.

We travel until the land around us uncovers itself from snow, and we reach a watchtower in Riverwood. The settlement is peaceful and picturesque, with a couple of children playing with a pet dog, and a man working in a forge. Ralof leads me to a woman leaning on a wicker fence – she was wearing a brownish dress and her hair was held up in a grey hat. Her skin looked aged and her eyes look concerned as she looks over the river, seeing the fish leaping in and out of the water. When Ralof calls her name, she jumps slightly in surprise.

"Brother!" She exclaims, looking incredibly happy to see her brother again. "Mara's mercy, it's good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured..." She trails off.

"Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am." Ralof assures her.

"Are you hurt? What's happened? And who's this?" She looks over to me, her eyes narrowing at my dishevelled appearance. "One of your comrades?" I may as well have just been to war. I certainly felt like I had been on the battle fields.

Ralof shakes his head and chuckles. "Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe him my life, in fact." He looks around us, scanning the area for anyone that may hear us. "Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..."

"Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod!" She calls up to the saw mill, where a man was lifting a heavy log to be chopped. "Come here a minute. I need your help with something." She begins to lead us further along the bank and away from the bustle of the road. I hear an exhausted sigh from the saw mill.

"What is it, woman?" A rough voice says before the source peers down at us. "Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah... I'll be right down." He pulls on a lever and the machinery begins to work on cutting through the log. Before he could come down to greet us, one of the children playing before ran over to us, his dog in tow.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" He fires off these questions, barely giving himself time to breathe. I have to laugh at how enthusiastic he is, but I keep it quiet, knowing that now isn't the time for laughter.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any imperials coming." Gerdur orders her son in a harsh tone. But, the boy seems more than happy to disobey her commands.

"Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!" He wails, nearly drawing attention to us from the other commoners still working. Luckily, Ralof has a way to keep the boy happy and quiet.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself." He ruffles the boy's lack of hair. Did every little boy in this country have shaved hair? That child, the one back at Helgen on the porch, he had short hair like this boy. Was it something to do with the climate, or were some parts of Skyrim so hot that there was a need for less hair on the body to keep cool?

Little Frodnar takes Ralof's words as encouragement. "That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you." He runs off to look for signs of the soldier's arrival, his playful dog bouncing behind him. To be ignorant like him again was impossibility. Once he's out of sight, Ralof takes a seat on a nearby tree trunk as Hod, who I assume to be Gerdur's husband, arrives.

"Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." He glances over to me, as suspicious as his wife was.

Ralof runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't remember when I last slept... Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was... Two days ago, now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping." He explains, looking up to his sister.

She gasps, "The cowards!"

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then. But then... Out of nowhere... a dragon attacked..."

Gerdur's eyes widen at this news. "You don't mean a real, live..."

Ralof interrupts her rambling. "I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" He scratches the back of his head. When I thought about it, it did seem unbelievable that we made it to civilization before the Imperials. We were in that cave for what felt like hours.

Gerdur shakes her head, her face concentrating. "Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know."

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." Gerdur cuts him off.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need, just let me know." She turns to me, her eyes pleading. "There is something you can do for me... for everyone here. The jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless..."

"We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Fantastic. Now I needed to get into Skyrim's business when all I wanted to do was earn money to buy a house and such. I didn't want to be involved with... What did it matter. I would need to inform the jarl of this, or people could be killed whilst unprepared.

"Thanks, sister." Ralof says. "I knew we could count on you."

"Do you mind if I stay for a couple of nights before making the trip to Whiterun?" I ask, realising that I hadn't talked much today. "I may need some supplies as well before the journey."

"Of course! Follow me. I'll show you to our house."

* * *

**Please Review! Not many people are reading this, but the people that are, I want to hear what you think of this fanfic!**

**Next Chapter- Whiterun**


	3. Whiterun's Beauty

I stay at Hod and Gerdur's home for about two days, sleeping on the stone floor in front of their fireplace. The house is very cosy, but the dead hanging rabbits and pheasants didn't help me sleep at night. Frodnar is full of questions about the dragon that attacked Helgen. How big was it, what did it do, and what did it look like. I give him detailed but not too much gory answers, as I'm sure his mother wouldn't want him to hear such things.

As I say my goodbyes to the family and my thanks, Ralof hands me his iron axe. He warns me about some dangers on the roads these days because of the war, and he also tells me to not disturb any Imperial soldiers that may be transporting prisoners across Skyrim. I frown at his words, but understand completely. If what he says is true, there could be up to four soldiers, all armed and protected. I would rather stay alive for as long as I could with those dragons about.

After arming myself with both the sword and the axe, I follow Gerdur's directions to get to Whiterun. The sun is up this morning, peeking through the occasional pine tree that I pass. There are a couple of large boulders along the road, and as I round a corner, a small pack of wolves charge out, their teeth bared and ready to sink into my skin. They are fairly easy to put down by holding their necks with the sword and slashing the axe down on their heads. When I arrived in Skyrim, I didn't expect the brutality and violence that I was greeted with, but of course, the country was filled with death. I figure that when I got to Whiterun, I would need money for supplies and such, so I begin to skin the wolves to create pelts that I can sell. It's hard work, but I'm sure it'll be worth it.

After I have the pelts in my pocket, I push on. As I walk down the cobblestone path, I pass three Imperials holding a Stormcloak soldier hostage. It's painful to see the man in rags being pushed along, being forced to either death or imprisonment, but I swiftly walk by, attempting to ignore them.

Walking down this beautiful pathway is just what I would want my mother to experience. A few monarch butterflies drift past me, and the smell of lavender and mountain flowers invades my nose. Even though this place is tainted by war and cruel monsters, there was no way you couldn't enjoy its beauty. When the path finally broke away from the trees, I see the city of Whiterun. I spot the tall, old yet strong walls surrounding the many houses, and the most noticeable thing I see would be the huge castle like building, where I assume the jarl takes refuge. I pass Honningbrew meadery and a few farms before I come across a woman and two men battling against a giant.

Knowing that leaving these people to fight such a beast on their own wasn't what I was raised to do, I jump over the fence to the farm they are in and pull out both my sword and axe before I begin slashing at the giant. The others must have weakened it a lot before I got here, because he went down after just a few hits. The woman, Aela, was her name, suggested that I join the Companions, a group of people that were hired to give assistance to those who need it. I politely deny and carry on to Whiterun, only to be met by a guard stopping anyone from entering.

The guard wears a yellow cuirass and an iron helmet that covers his entire head apart from two eye holes. He also holds a circular shield which was also yellow, and had the hold's symbol on it. "Halt!" He calls, and I automatically stop at his command. "City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only."

I sigh and decide to put it as simply as I could. "Riverwood calls for the jarls aid."

"Riverwood's in danger too?" He thinks for a few moments before answering again. "You'd better go on in. You'll find the jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." He turns away to unlock the large, wooden door and I walk in, seeing the city for the first time.

It seemed that all of Skyrim was absolutely picturesque. The entrance was on a small bridge over a tiny stream, and to my right there was a blacksmiths, with a captain of some sort demanding more weaponry for the Imperial soldiers from a woman, who told him clearly that she couldn't work so quickly. I keep on walking past a few houses until I came to a well surrounded by market stalls with the merchants calling out encouragement to buy their merchandise such as vegetables, meat and jewellery. There is also an inn named The Bannered Mare. That could be useful for after my business with the Jarl. I would need to sell these pelts and perhaps some of my spare supplies before I could afford it though.

I walk up the stairs left of the well, which had two small streams running alongside it. Once I reach the platform, I see a large, dying tree in the centre of a circle created by more streams running around the path and under the bridges. I round the poor tree and carry on up the steps on the other side, and eventually, I reach Dragon's reach, where the jarl and his family live. I read a book on Whiterun once when I was planning to come here after my mother's death. Apparently, Dragon's reach was built to trap and hold a dragon, though no such thing had been done for ages. I'm not even sure if people knew the real reason the castle stood up there. Perhaps it could help us with these recent dragon attacks.

I pass another bridge over a small pool, and walk through the huge wooden doors leading into the castle. Inside was rather large, with columns on either side of the walkway to the stairs leading up to two separate dining tables that stretch to a few steps. After walking around a rectangular fire pit, I walk up the steps and I'm met with the angry eyes of a Dark Elf. She had blue or greyish skin and a dagger aimed at my throat. I raised my hands in surrender, showing that I held nothing to threaten her or the jarl.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." She hisses, lifting the dagger so the tip is digging into the skin of my chin. Behind her, a blonde man in robes who I assume to be the jarl was talking to what looks like his Steward. An Imperial looking fellow in fine clothes and no hair.

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack." I tell her in a bored tone. She narrows her eyes at me, but sheathes her weapon slowly. I figure that she's the jarl's Housecarl, meaning that she had to serve and protect him. Her eyes flicker toward the man himself and back to me before she relaxes her stance.

"Well, that explains why the guards let you in." She says, hardly believing her own words, although they were the truth. "Come on then, the jarl will want to speak to you personally."

Jarl Balgruuf is sitting at his throne, his chin resting on his fisted hand and his legs spread out. His Housecarl whispers quickly into his ear, probably informing him of why I was here. He nods and she resumes her position next to him, her eyes on my, glaring. "So you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" He asks, and I nod.

"The dragon destroyed Helgen, and last I saw it was heading this way." It was sort of heading this way... eh. He believed it, and it was incredibly likely that one would attack anyway.

The shock on his face was clear, and his eyes move side to side rapidly as if he were trying to figure out how to save his people from such a savage monster. "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" He smiles toward the Dark Elf, whose name I had learnt to be Irileth. He turns back to his right to talk to his Steward. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." Irileth points out. I wasn't sure if she was trying her best to advise the Jarl on his next move, or if she just had a grudge on Proventus. This leads to a conversation that my ears just skim through. It isn't anything of importance to me, so I had no reason to listen to it. Finally, their speech comes to an end and Jarl Balgruuf faces me again, a look of peace in his eyes after settling whatever they talked about.

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative." To be honest, I wouldn't have even told you if Gerdur hadn't made me, oh great Jarl. But thanks anyway. "You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here." He leads me up some stairs until we reach the second floor, where there's a table with a map of Skyrim and various colored flags, indicating the Imperial and Stormcloak territory. He leans under the table and presents me with studded armour, a huge improvement to the armour I wore already. "Take this as a small token of my esteem." I accept the gift, but before I could get out of there, he leads me to his Court Mage.

The Mage has been having trouble finding someone to uncover a Dragon artefact that may or may not actually be there. I unwillingly accept, knowing that I had no choice but to assist, but I didn't plan to carry out this certain quest for a while. Maybe after two weeks I could be further equipped with better weapons and such before I face whatever could be in that barrow.

I walk back down the steps and continue to stroll until I get to 'The bannered mare'. It looks a good enough place to stay, and I had some pelts to sell for a room, so I walk inside. I'm instantly greeted by the sounds of a beautiful singing voice and the smell of mead and cooked venison. In the center of the room there's another rectangular fire pit with two benches on both sides, and a female bard at the end. I go to the right where there's a bar and some stools, and that's where I sit. The barkeep, a old, kind woman peers up at me and smiles. "Welcome. Let me know if you want anything... Think I got a clean mug around here somewhere..." She says, looking around under the bar where she finds a tankard, and places it on the surface of the bar, ready for if I order anything.

"Actually," I interrupt, ceasing her worrying, "I don't really have the money for any food or drink, and I need a room for a few nights... So do you think I could sell these pelts anywhere for some money?" I lift them up for her to see and she nods.

"On the right side of the gate there's a forge. I'm sure that Adrianne Avenicci, the woman who works there, could use those pelts for leather for the armour she makes." She frowns. "Though I don't think she'll give you enough for a room here." She sighs and looks around; making sure no one can hear her. "How about this. If you help chop some wood for the fireplace, I'll give you the room for free. You'll be able to stay a week on the house until you can afford to pay yourself." She smiles kindly.

My eyes are wide at her offer. "Are you sure? I heard it's hard to get by in Skyrim because of the war and all-"

She shakes her head, stopping me from fretting any further. "You're new here, and I wouldn't want you out on the streets in the cold. Besides, I have enough to last me and the inn for a month." I thank her and turn around in my stool so I can see the bard who continued to sing sweetly. The Imperial girl has brown hair that reaches her waist, and a slim figure, as if she hadn't eaten in awhile. When I get a good look at her, I see the thing I should have seen the moment I stepped in here. She's beautiful. Stunning, really.

She pulls the strings of the lute perfectly in time to the song she sang, which I start to listen to.

"_There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead!" _She sings in a lovely voice, making my heart throb. Wait, what?

_"And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, as he told of bold battles and gold he had made! __But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red, when he met the shieldmaiden Matilda who said…"_ How did this girl have such an effect on me? Besides, she was Imperial. It may not even work out if she never wanted to be with a simple Nord from Bruma.

_"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead! Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!" _She continues, oblivious to the raging war going on inside my head.

_"And so then came the clashing and slashing of steel, as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal!__And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no moooooree… when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!"_ She finishes, earning a few claps from various people in the room. I was too enchanted by her to move at all, but then I see a blonde haired Nord awaiting his turn to perform, a flute in his hand.

"Well, Isabella," I hear him purr, stalking up to the girl. "That was quite a performance."

The girl whose name I think is Isabella clears her throat. "Thank you, Mikeal," She replies, trying to make her way around him. But he shoves his arm in front of her, leaning it on a wooden pillar there. I bite back a growl as I see him look at her up and down. Isabella begins to go to the left, where she could just step over a bench to avoid this slimy bard, but he's there before her, blocking anyway for her to escape.

"Why do you resist, Isabella?" He asks, raising his finger to trace her jaw. She has no way out other than running through the fire pit, and I consider storming over there to kill the man. "Your father may want you to marry that Companion, Jacob," Mikeal snorts, and my actions are frozen. Was there a possibility that she was already spoken for? That she was set on marrying someone else before I got a chance to court her? "But you know he could never compare to me. Bard, author and ladies man. What else could you desire?" This time, I actually begin to stand up to stop his harassment of Isabella, but the barkeep places her hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Let me deal with Mikeal." She says, walking around the bar. "He does this every night to poor Isabella. As if she hasn't got enough problems, she's got this man pining over her." She walks over there and crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at Mikeal. "Now, Mikeal, you know I told you that if you wish to remain working here, you must stop chasing every woman that walks in the door. Thank the Divines Carlotta held off until you gave up." She scolds, allowing Isabella to sneak away.

"I haven't given up on that fiery widow," Mikeal chuckles, "I've simply taken a break to explore the other women here."

The barkeep rolls her eyes. "Leave the poor girl alone, Mikeal, or I may just have to take something out of your pay." After saying that, she turns to talk to Isabella, who was now standing idly beside the fire pit.

"Thank you, Hulda," She says, glancing back to the Nord who continues to grin at her. I scowl at him, though he can't see me. "He's got to give up someday, right?"

Hulda agrees, leading Isabella to the bar. "He will. Just wait, another lady like you will walk through the door and I'll have to help her." Isabella smiles, but it looks like a fake one. Hulda looks up at me when they reach the bar. "Now, why don't you meet this fine man?"

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Of course, Mikeal kinda sounds like Mike, doesn't he? Huh, their names look the same, only realised that now...**

**Please review! **


	4. Khajiit For A Brother?

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name. You are?" Hulda asks, shoving Isabella to sit down. She abides cautiously, eyeing me as she sits. She is worried about a stranger for obvious reasons that I could understand. But maybe it wasn't just the fact that she doesn't know me that well. That bastard Mikeal seems to be trying to force her into liking him, and perhaps getting her into his bed. That would give any woman a bad impression on the other gender.

"Edward Masen," I reply, remembering what had happened only a few days ago. It feels like it was years since I was captured and almost brought to my death by the Imperials. "I travelled here from Bruma in Cyrodiil," I add, giving more information about myself to hopefully calm Isabella down. It works slightly – her body relaxes and her fists unclench. Now that I could see her closely, I see that she has amazing brown eyes, framed by long thick lashes. She is exquisite, and I wonder why she's here in an inn, being hunted by a sultry bard that didn't know what the word no meant.

Hulda's eyes widen at my answer. "Bruma? That's quite a way away. How long did it take you to get here?"

"About a week or so on horse," I tell her, my eyes on Isabella. Her eyebrows furrow, as if she were trying to figure me out. I am only lying about it taking a week, though that wasn't too bad a lie to tell. It may have been quicker getting here if I hadn't been captured and all. Hulda looks between me and Isabella, seeing her intense concentration and my confusion. She takes that as a queue to leave, and says something about sorting out a beggar that was asking people to steal some mead for him at the other end of the inn. I take a deep breath, hiding it from the girl opposite me, before I speak. "Is that bard giving you trouble?" I ask, finding nothing else to say. I couldn't just tell her that she is beautiful and that I want to ride off with her someplace far away where we could be happy. I need to get on her good side first.

She shakes her head, chuckling a little bit. "You saw that, huh?" I nod, awaiting a proper answer. She sighs, "Mikeal is... difficult. He thinks that he's an irresistible man that no woman could say no to. He's even written his own book on the places, and woman, of interest in Whiterun." I swear to Talos that if that bumbling brute wrote about Isabella in his book, I'm going to smash his head with a war hammer. "He calls it, 'A gentleman's guide to Whiterun', and I can just be thankful that I'm not included in it. He barely even knew me when he published it as I spent most of my time up in my room upstairs."

I breathe a sigh of relief when she mentions that she isn't in the pages of such a monstrous book, and she looks at me questionably. I decide to divert attention from the fact that Mikeal has been saved from having his skull smashed to bits, and focus more on her saying that she lives here. "You have a room upstairs?" I ask.

She bits her bottom lip, entrancing me once more. "There has been trouble between my father and me ever since I was born. He disowned me and kicked me out when I was a mere child. Hulda was kind enough to take me in when the snow began to fall, and I just ended up sleeping here most nights, so she adopted me." I frown as I hear this. Her words were shaky, but no tears fell from her eyes – she seemed to be holding them in, pleading with herself not to cry. I should never have asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I begin, but she recovers and shakes her head before I could carry on speaking.

"It's fine. I just... don't really talk about my past anymore. The only people that care are Hulda and Saadia. Hulda already knew when she took me in, and I explained it to Saadia when she began working here." There are a million questions rushing through my head at the moment as I attempt to figure Isabella out. Why did her father disown her so quickly? Why does she work as a bard here when there's clearly another, more perverted, one here already? Where's her mother? I decide to keep these unspoken for now, and figure that I may as well find my room and become acquainted with it if I was going to stay there.

"It was lovely to meet you, Isabella," I say, lifting her hand to kiss it. Her cheeks turn pink at the gesture before I set off to find Hulda so she can show me to my room.

When I find her, she's just about done speaking to the beggar, and points me toward a set of stairs. "It's just up there, the only room. It's only six, so you can still watch the bards from a small balcony." I follow her instructions and find myself in the attic room. There are a few gaps in the panelling of the roof, though it was to be expected. The bed isn't covered in large bear pelts for warmth, but an actual blanket that you may find in the house of a Noble. To have this room free of charge for the next few days was very surprising, really. Next to the bed is another doorway leading to the balcony, where I could see the sweet Isabella preparing for her next performance. I sit down in one of the two chairs that surround a small round table to my right, and listen to her sing, trying to avoid the leers she is getting from Mikeal.

"_Our_ _Hero, our Hero, claims our warrior's hearts. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_," She begins, and everyone's head pops up to watch her. I got a little jealous at the fact that they all stare at her when I want her for myself, but alas, I had no claim on her. "_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come_." I wonder suddenly if a Dragonborn would show up at this point in time. A world plagued with war and flecked with dragons could use such a glorious hero who could absorb the power of a dead dragon.

Mikeal was now trying his luck on another Imperial woman who sat there with her little girl next to the door. So, this man thought that he had the right to try and claim every girl that walked through the gates of Whiterun, including the ones who have children to care for and perhaps a husband. I am partially happy that his interests were off Isabella, but I feel sorry for the poor girl that had to watch her mother fight men away from herself. I run my hand through my hair and decide to call it a night. I have forgotten what a real bed feels like to sleep in as I had been torn away from any bed since I left Bruma. I lie down and wrap the covers around me, bundling in any heat that I could scavenge. I close my eyes and think of the beautiful Isabella, and the both of us finding a safe place to be together.

Huh, I guess now I was into fantasies. Such an amazing Imperial won't go for a plain Nord such as me.

* * *

As the sun rises, I lay awake in my bed reading a book called 'Amongst the Drauger'. It holds the notes of an adventurer who was brave enough to live and watch the undead in the catacombs of a cave. I found the book jut lying in the draw of the bedside table, and read it until I hear activity downstairs.

I decide to get up and begin finding work around the city of Whiterun. If I am going to be able to stay here until I find better accommodations, I was going to need the money for the room and for food and drink. I make the bed before heading down the stairs and walking out of the door, seeing a Redguard bar maid cleaning up the mess from last night. Redguards are natives of Hammerfell, and have slightly darker skin then the other races, apart from the Dark Elves of course. She must be Saadia – the one Isabella was talking about last night. When I think her name, I see her at the bar, sorting out the shelves behind it. Today she's wearing a green dress that had a few brown patches of material to fix the holes. She doesn't deserve to live like this. Singing to make a living, taking refuge in an inn because her father couldn't care less, and she above all, she doesn't need that slimy bard Mikeal chasing her all the time.

If she were to let me, I would take her away from anything. Build us a house to live in. I sigh and leave, figuring that I could make a start by hunting in the plains around Whiterun. There must me a couple of herds of deer and elk out there, and perhaps a few bears with more expensive pelts. As I walk out of the inn's door, I see a few children running and playing around the well, and the market is up and running with the merchants calling out to the browsing customers. I walk past all of them and head to the gate, where the forge is.

As Hulda told me last night, a woman is working at the forge, who I presumed to be Adrianne. I walk up to her and start talking. "How much can you give me for these?" I ask, lifting up the pelts. She pauses her work on the Grindstone to look at what I offer, thinking quickly before answering.

"They can get you about... Hm... Six gold for both? Yes, that seems like a reasonable price." She reaches into her pocket to retrieve the gold before I hand her the pelts. I ask her what I could get for other animal pelts, and she readily tells me. "Wolf pelts are about three gold each, but deer hides are around five, as they're harder to catch. And if you're lucky enough, bear pelts are ten gold as well as sabre cat pelts." I nod and thank her before purchasing about ten iron arrows and a bag to carry my findings, then I set off to the wilds.

Once I get past the city walls, I see a small Khajiit caravan at the side of the road. They look very settled, and one of them says a short goodbye to his friends, and rushes to the gates. I didn't know that their kind was allowed inside. The other Khajiits see my confusion and end it. "His sister lives inside the walls, kinsman," a female tells me, still working on the fire, cooking her and the others some breakfast. Her fur is a light grey color with some darker grey spots scattered around. "They allow him to visit her for a day each time we pass through. He takes her out hunting before we leave." I thank her for explaining before pulling out my long bow and setting an arrow in it. She looks at me with a frightened expression but the non-murderous look in my eyes calmed her.

I start off toward the plains, instantly spotting a large buck grazing, oblivious to me creeping toward him. I get close enough so that I'm sure not to miss, and I release the arrow, hurriedly taking another one and shooting it before the buck could get away. I take the sword from its spot on my right hip and stab the creature, not letting it get further away from me. Once it's down, I start taking the fur and cut out a little bit of venison before carrying on with my hunting trip.

About two hours later, I had taken down ten deer and three elk, though I had yet to take on a bear. When I come across a sleeping Sabre cat, I balk for a second. Could I take down such a large creature? I decide to take it by surprise, but as I load my bow, the cat is already shot and awake. I look around quickly to find whoever's arrow shot the beast and I spot the Khajiit from earlier who was running into Whiterun. He isn't brandishing a bow, so it couldn't have been him that ruined my shot. Behind him, I see a curtain of silky brown hair covering the archers face. She shoots the animal again, piercing a steel arrow into its leg before placing her hunting bow on her back and ripping out a dagger. She runs, stabs the creature five times in the neck and it falls. She begins to skin the animal, and that's when I see her face and figure it out. _Isabella's_ the sister the Khajiit was running to see earlier on. And what a mighty fine hunter she is, but the real question on my mind was how on Nirn did she, and Imperial have him, a Khajiit, as a brother?

Still not noticing my presence, the Khajiit shakes his head in disbelief. "How could father kick out such a fine hunter?" He muses, helping Isabella take off the fur. He eyes the cat's orange eye, thinking about what to do with it. "Do you think Arcadia would appreciate a Sabre eye for health potions?" Oh, so he is planning to scoop the eye out and hand it over to the healer in town. I'd never been much for potions to increase Stamina or Magicka, but Health potions were incredibly useful. I guess that if I were a Mage studying the arts of magic, then maybe I would need to worry about the amount of Magicka I hold, but I'm not into that sort of thing.

Isabella debates silently on her brother's question before answering. "Yes, it would be. A lot of travellers are catching things from bears and Skeevers, so she could use a few more potions being in stock ready for them." The Khajiit nods and gouges the eyes out with his claws, something I'm not going to go into detail about.

Once the Sabre cat had nothing left to offer the two, they both set off to find any other wandering animals, but they make sure to stay near the walls of Whiterun. I breathe a sigh of relief and get up, from my crouched position behind some long grass. I decide that the bag is full enough with hides, pelts, venison, a few small antlers, and even a few plants that I figure the apothecary in the city could use, and I start making my way back to the gate. On the way, I wonder how on earth Isabella could have a _cat_ for a brother. I don't want to discriminate their kind too much, but the Khajiit were considered smugglers, and they were well-known for using refined Moon sugar to make Skooma, an illegal drug in most countries within Tamriel.

When I'm back in Whiterun, I sell the hides to Adrianne, the potion ingredients to Arcadia and the antlers and meat to a market stall that sells such things as well. After selling everything, I had about two hundred and fifty Septims, a good amount for a day of hard work. I remember that I still had to chop up wood for Hulda if I still wanted to stay for free in the spare room, so I turn left at the door to the inn and find a chopping block with an axe lying readily on top of it and some parts of the tree truck to slice in half. I do so until I have every piece chopped in half, and it takes about three trips to carry it all inside. She points me toward the corner behind the bar, and I place them there.

I decide to rest for awhile, knowing that doing anything else at this hour would be pointless. It was about one in the afternoon, and I would rather not be caught outside in the dark. There are many far worse dangers than Sabre cats out there when there's no light, and I would like to remain alive.

After sitting there eating a piece of bread and drinking some cheap mead for an hour, I spot Isabella and her brother walking in. She's laughing, a sight that I hadn't yet seen. Her laugh if beautiful, just like her singing voice and appearance. She sits down at the bar and orders a bottle of Black-Briar mead, the most expensive one that I couldn't afford. The Khajiit only asks for an apple that Hulda has set up in a bowl. They carry on talking on the stools next to me, ignoring me for the most part.

Mikeal struts over, his eyes solely on Isabella, but his bravery flailed when he saw her brother there. "Greetings, Emmett." He says quietly to the Khajiit before turning his attention fully to Isabella. The way he looks at her makes me want to shoot an arrow into his head. "So, Isabella, will you be singing again tonight?" He smiles slightly, as if expecting her to fall at his feet.

She shakes her head. "You know I will be Mikeal. I work every night apart from Sundas, and today's only Tirdas." She argues, edging away from him, but that only made him come closer.

"Mikeal, you know what we talked about. You have to stay away from Bella. You can go after any single woman in the city, apart from Bella." The Khajiit Emmett growled. "It appears that I must leave for now. Our caravan only stays for today." He glares at Mikeal. "Leave her alone, or I will claw your eyes out." He says a pleasant goodbye to his sister, before dragging Mikeal to the other end of the inn.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review!**

**Sundas = Sunday**

**Tirdas = Tuesday**


End file.
